Blood-Sister
by Quaser
Summary: Sequel to Atom, Leo and Atom find a way back into the world but at the cost of all their memories. The lose everything except their names and their love for each other. Cat Girl and Phoenix must find a way to get Leo and Atom's bodies to the family without getting caught in NYC. At the summer house everyone is dealing with Mikey's depression after finding out what happened to Leo.
1. Return From Death

Blood Sister

I open my tear-stained eyes onto the roof of the sewers. It wasn't my fault they died. It was _its _fault. I did all I could to save them, but in the end, I couldn't stop the unavoidable. Death.

If Ashley had her strength she could of stopped it. Ashley would of liked Atom. There's no use crying over spilt milk, a my mother would say, but in this case it's a wasted life. Atom couldn't see another way to stop the monster other than to wrack her full telepathic energy onto it, crippling her mind, so in a way, it's her fault. But now they're in a better place, one which I, Cat Girl, cannot go yet. I must take their bodies to the family's arms before I can be free.

**Back in the depths of Death…**

_She led us here, to the edge of beginning, the tip of tomorrow. I want to jump, but Natalie is too scared to do so. I take her hand and look into her still teary eyes. "We can do this," I tell her, but I know this is more for my benefit. She nods and looks down onto the world below. We see our brothers and friends, our troubles our sin, our praise our thoughts and we jump._

My eyes open onto a mossy terrain and instantly slid off of it onto the teen lying beside me. Our hands are interlocked into a grip not easily broken. He opens his eyes and smiles at me. We sit up and let go of each other's hand. "Where are we?" I ask tentatively. "No idea." He shrugs looking equally as confused. "I-I think my name is Natalie. I don't think I know anything else. You?" I ask the boy sitting next to me. "I think mine's Leonardo. Other than that, no. But I feel like we are meant to be, you know, like _forever._" Forever plays over and over in my mind as I shake my head violently and push it into his plastron. I tear up, his arm rubbing against my back as I sob into his chest. "There there Natalie, you will be all right. Nothing will hurt you as long as I'm here." He soothes. I sit there, sobbing into his chest until I can't cry anymore and drift to sleep in his arms. His warm arms. My husband's arms.

**Aprils Summer House... **

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Raph yells after running out of the house. I know that this is his way of storming off before the tears come. He sprints into the forest, leaving a tearful Mikey behind. I rush over and rub his back, tying and succeeding to soothe him. "April? What happened to Leo and Atom?" He asks me in a baby voice. "April," I say, "I'm not sure telling Mikey would be a good idea." "He _deserves _to know what happened to his big brother Donnie!" She snaps at me. I feel heat rising into my cheeks. "What I _meant _was that it could go better if I told him." I say looking down at the ground. "Well sorry, I guess" She says with no apology in her voice. "Mikey , come with me." I say turning to him. Mikey stands up and wipes his eyes and follows me into the barn. "Don, I-I wanna know! I'm not such a little kid anymore! I have a life! I can manage myself! So can you please tell me!" He shouts at me. I'm shocked, Mikey _never _gets angry, ever! "Mikey, Leo and Atom, they died back in New York. They didn't find us. That's why they aren't here. Because there dead." I say, I can't look into his eyes, I am the worst at this, Leo is the best, why did he have to die? A whimper from Mikey brings me back to earth. "Thank you." Is the only thing he says before falling down.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Sister 2

When I wake up I'm still in Leo's arms. He has his head leaning against a tree trunk and is asleep. I shift out of his arms without waking him and move off to find some food. I come across a blue berry bush and strip it of its fruit. I return to a still asleep Leo and set my arm full of berries down onto the grass. I look around the clearing we're in and notice a tree with apples on it. I try to climb it but end up shakes some of the red fruit down. I collect up the apples and dump them with the berries. I set the berries into a pyramid. I set the eight apples down next to them and arrange them into a row. Four for me four for Leo. I nudge his arm and caress his cheek. His eyes flutter open and he grins at me. "Good morning Natalie." He says. "Morning Leonardo." I say and I kiss him.

Mikey! He just fell over! Did he faint? What is wrong with him? Will he wake up? I don't need to losse Mikey s well as Leo and Atom! "Mikey wake up!" I yell into his face, "APRIL!" I yell. I pick up Mikey's limp body and carry him into the house and lie him down on the couch. April rushes in with a medical kit and hands it to me. I turn him over and listen at his chest. A strong beat is what I get for my echoes. I feel his pulse and get the same result. "April, bucket of water. Cold." She nods and gets me a bucket full of cold water. I throw this into Mikey's face. He splutters and opens his baby blue eyes and sighs. HE stands up and sighs again. He moves into the kitchen and looks out the window at the day outside. God, not Mikey! He's supposed to be the goof, the joker not the depressionest! Something is wrong. Very wrong.

I slap Ashley's face a few times and she opens her eyes. "God Alex, not so rough." She smiles. Great! She's awake! "Ash!" I yell hugging her around her shoulders. "Oww." She moans. "I missed you." I say letting go of her. "What happened?" She asks looking at the crippled figure of Atom and the battle torn figure of Leo and finally the smoking hulk of the monster. I tell you later but first we need to get their bodies and us to safety. I pick up Leo's limp body and sling the arms across my shoulders. I pull him along the ground of the sewers and hear Ashley doing the same with Atom. We walk into the dark dragging our burdens.

After we eat I feel an excessive need to exercise and so does Leo. We prepare to go jogging in the forest so I pack the spare apples into my belt and we finish off the berries. We set off in a steady jog towards the sunlight drifting up through the trees. We jog for about an hour stopping occasionally to drink from streams, when a noise of tears draws our attention to a small clearing in the trees. Leo and I walk into the bushes and see a figure crying in the underbrush. "Hi!" I say. Puttinga smile on my face. The figure stops crying and turns around. When he sees me with Leo standing behind me with his hand on my shoulder he gasps and stares at us. "Look sir, are you okay?" Leo asks puzzled. "Leo? Its me! Raph! Your brother!" He says shocked. "How do you know my name?" Leo asks , a slight tone of fear creeping into his voice. "huh? Leo! What at you playing at? Atom, it's me!" He says gesturing at me. "Sorry Raph, my names _not _Atom. It's Natalie." I say, stepping behind Leo. "Natalie, run when I say run, okay?" I nod and grab his hand. Gripping it in my furry one. "Sir, are you from around here?" I ask him, scared to let go of Leo's hand. "No." He says, staring at me holding Leo's hand. "But there's a house near here where I'm staying with friends. Come on, I will show you." He says glaring at Leo. I cock my head. "Really? I love to go!" I say dragging Leo with me towards the red-banded turtle. The new turtle smiles and walks into the bushes.

Mikey is still staring at the wall. He's been doing it for at least half an hour. He still is doing it now. I decide to take action and I ask him, "Mikey, do you want some pizza?" He sighs and gets up and says in a monotone, "Okay Don." I walk over to the kitchen and take a pizza out of the oven and put it down on the table by the couch. He sits down on the couch and picks up a slice of pizza and nibbles on a corner. I sit down and take a bite of pizza. I'm enjoying it when Mikey says, "It's not the same without them. It's no longer worth it." He looks at the wall behind the TV and not at the blaring picture. "He would want us to carry on. Not mope about!" I tell Mikey. I grab his shoulders and slap him across the face. He shakes his head and returns to staring at the wall. I tear trickles down my cheek. "Mikey, We _need _you! We've already lost Leo, we don't need to lose you too!" I yell, tears running from my eyes. He doesn't move just keeps staring at the wall. I burst into tears and run into the barn. I rack the draws of my desk and look for the small container that contains the small round sleeping pills. I rip the lid off and pour the entire contents into my hand. I close my eyes and bring my hand to my mouth. I can't swallow. I choke the pills up and spit them all out. I weep onto my desk, and into my hands. I cry for I don't know how long but this is the first real chance I have to weep for my lost bother.

I put Leo's body down and rest against the wall of a building that was just out of the city. Ashley puts Atom next to Leo and does the same. "How long?" She gasps. "I don't know." I pan back. "Why don't we call the family on their mobile?" She suggests through a gasp. I slap my head, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" I say to myself. I roll over to Atom's body and search her cold body for a phone. No luck. I move over to Leo's even colder one. My hand rests on a turtle shell shaped phone. I un-lock it and press contacts. There are six contacts. Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Atom, April and Casey. I press the Donatello Icon. The ringer rings for a while and a voice picks up on the other end, "LEO! IS THAT YOU?" It shouts. "No, sorry, I'm Atom's friend Cat Girl. I was fighting a mutant with them when they died. I have their bodies. I'm just out of New York." I tell the voice on the other end. The voice falls. "I'll come around to pick you up with our van in thirty." It says, I and hear the voice crack and it bursts into tears as it hangs up. "Ashley, we are getting out of the city." I tell Ashley.

**Okay, I would LOVE some reviews and I wanna say thanks to the following people/aliens/cats:**

**Cat Girl**

**Fan Girl**

**TypicalTMNTfangirl101**

**For support and reviews! Also DISCLAIMER: I own Atom/Natalie and the Mutant that killed them. Ashley/Phoenix is owned by Fan Girl. Cat Girl/Alexis/Alex is owned by Cat girl. I wish I owned TMNT but I don't… …Yet.**

**Love Quaser!**


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Sister 3

**A/N Sorry for the lateness, computer broke. Hopefully I'll have a new one fro Christmas.**

**Anyway, ENJOY! Also this chapter is a little mushy-er than usually. SORRY! Less next chapter I promise!**

We've been following the turtle for at least half a hour when he stops and turns to face me and Leo. I smile at him sweetly "Why have he stopped?" I chirp. "Just thinking." He growls. "You are both supposed to be dead. How are you still here?" My eyes widen. I grip Leo's hand and look the red turtle in the eyes, "Sir, Raph is it? We haven't died I don't think. We woke up yesterday and we didn't know anything but our names and that we're married. You have _got _to be wrong." Leo says putting a protective arm around me. I stare at the turtle in front of us. "_Married?" _ He yells. "You both know how old you are, right?" He yells. "No." We say in unison. He face palms.

"April. Can you get me to this location?" I ask her with absolutely no emotion. "Sure Don, but why?" She asks me. "To get Leo and Atom's bodies back." I tell her again without emotion. "Oh. CASEY! Get in the van! Going to NYC!" She yells to Casey. I sit in the back of the van wait to leave. Once we do we ride in silence all of the way there me only breaking the silence to tell Casey where to go.

Leo, the Raph and I arrive at the house he was talking about. I squeeze Leo's hand. "Do we come in?" I ask Raph. "Yeah," He says, glaring at Leo. "Make ya'selves at home." He opens the door and sulks into the house. "This is nice." I tell Leo after the red turtle has sulked off. I let go of Leo's hand and move towards a blaring box with a couch in front of it. There is an orange banded turtle sitting on it staring at the wall. Leo moves from the entrance to behind my back and asks the boy on the couch, "Hiya, Who are you?" He jerks upright. "L-L-Leo!" He shouts. Standing up tears run down his face and turn into a steady stream. "I-I thought you were dead!" He runs into Leo and hugs him around the middle. Leo stands there shocked and eventually decides to hug the boy back. I stare at the teen hugging my husband and I feel tears coming to my eyes. I've never seen something as beautiful as this small scene. The little turtle finally pulls away and turns to me. "I missed you too. Did you take care of my big brother?" I grin. "How could I not look after such a sweet guy?" I tell Mikey he grins. "Looks like the love bug stuck! Don't worry, I won't tell… that you're in looooooove!" The boy giggled before skipping off to the kitchen.

A van arrives in front of us. I pick up my whips and look in the side window. Humans. I put my whips away and knock on the window. The owner winds down the window and a gap-filled smile greets me. "So wazzup?" He asks me. I move to the side revealing the two bodies that are guarded by Ashley. He nods and the back of the van opens. A turtle boy steps out, looking glum and down. He walks over to the bodies and picks the turtle up and takes him t othe back. Ashley picks the cat up and takes her the same route as the dead turtle. I follow her and sit in the back. Carefully avoiding the pale bodies. Ashley sits down next to me and the van doors slam. The turtle sits down opposite us and tuck his head into his knees. It's obvious he's crying.

I sit sobbing in my room. He's a thief. Ever since we started dating, he wanted her more. He tried to take her, like the time I was back late and she was asleep and the couch vendetta. Now its like they were away for years and Leo seems to of had plenty of time to steal my girl, let alone _marry _her. He's seventeen! Not twenty seven! When I saw them in the woods it was like a dream come true! Now, it's a nightmare. My Atom, MY Natalie, stolen by _my _own brother! I don't believe Leo would do this, he wouldn't, would he?

"So let me get this straight, you to are MARRIED?!" Mikey shouts in disbelief. Leo smiles and nods. "Okay, if you are, kiss!" Mikey giggles. I shrug and kiss Leo passionately. Mikey shudders and yells "EWWWWWWW!" He pretends to vomit as we pull away and smile. "Okay, okay I get it, you're married! I just didn't believe you! And why wasn't I invited to the ceremony?" Mikey asks. "I don't think there was a ceremony." I say looking at Leo. "Nope, simple for us!" He says pulling me into a tight hug. "Simple-pie." I say smiling and leaning in for a kiss.

**A/N: I am expecting to publish a Xmas Fan-fiction today or tomorrow. I am also putting the new chapter for 'How We Met' Up, not that anyone reads that. Love ya all! Quaser.**


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Sister 4

**A/N: It blue screened and shut off forever, along with most of my stories. Thank god I had a load of it in the cloud. DISCLAIMER: I own Atom/Natalie but not the turtles. I don't know how I will own them but one day I will, and then I will shoot them with a reality laser. I don't own Cat Girl or Phoenix but I wish I did. Huh, life's tough. Anyways hope the song fic wasn't too cheesy and you didn't catch the spoiler for how we met. Not that anyone reads that still. Read on! –Quaser**

**Donatello's POV**

I come into the house carrying a heavy expression on my face. Even Casey was down. I open the front door and look at the floor. "Simple-Pie," a voice matching Atom's says and Leo's chuckle can be heard. My eyes shoot up. "L-L-Leo?" I stammer. My eyes search his face for faults. None except his mask is gone. He's staring into Atom's eyes and they're, _kissing?_ Wait, not normal. Leo isn't supposed to like girls, he's supposed to be the serious leader, not the miling love-bird. That's _me_! They finish kissing and smile. Their eyes turn to me. "Hi! I'm Natalie!" Atom giggles at me. Leo has his arm around her and he must be tickling her fur or something because she's giggling like a mad-man. "Stop it! It tickles!" She doubles over in a fit of laughter, Leo is now visibly tickling her and laughing himself. "Hey!" Laughter fills the small kitchen.

I'm still staring at them. Leo picks Atom up around the waist and shakes her. They're both in uncontrollable giggles. "S-Sorry," Atom says giggling to me. "I'm Natalie and this is my husband Leonardo." Leo smiles and looks at me. WAIT! She said, Atom said that they were _MARRIED! _They're only seventeen! When did they get the time to get hitched!? Leo grins and offers me a handshake. "And you are?" He asks me."D-D-Donnie. How are you both still here? Your bodies, outside, your in _here_?" I stammer. Atom cocks her head. "Why does everyone think we're dead? I mean, first that strange turtle in the woods, then Mikey here, and now you? I'm starting to think that I'm supposed to be dead!" She says looking at me with a confused look in her eyes. "Yeah, what's with that?" Leo asks me. "Just follow me." I say and I turn around.

Their eyes widen in shock. Atom shrieks and steps behind Leo. Leo's eyes widen and he puts a protective arm around Atom. "T-That's, _us!" _He stammers. Casey and April with Cat-Girl and Phoenix in tow. They all stop moving and stare at us. Atom is shivering in fright at the bodies lying on the grass. She suddenly steps out from behind Leo and rushes to her corpse. Atom stares at it and turns it over, obviously looking for something. Leo follows her and his eyes look over his own corpse. I turn away from the couple looking at their own bodies and toward the group of humans. Casey opens his mouth but then shuts it. I don't think any of them know how to deal with the appearance of the mutants who were supposed to be dead, hell we even had their bodies!

Cat-Girl rushes forward and taps Atom on the shoulder. Atom looks up. "Atom?" She asks quietly. "Atom, Is that _you?_" Atom looks at the group of humans and then at Cat-Girl.

"Yes. Yes it is."


	5. Shocks, Surprises And MORE Drama

**Hiya followers and fans. Sorry for not updating as I said, my computer is DEAD. Like past saving dead, trust me, I couldn't save it. So I lost a bunch of rubbish I had on there including ALL of my current stories. D: So what your reading here is straight off of Microsoft Word on my new Tablet-Computer thingy. Ooo! What does this button do? Damn! Lost internet! Oh here it is! *Presses button* Wifi's back! Sorry about that! Still trying to work this damn thing, literally I got it twenty minutes ago and went straight here. Anyways enough blabbing, HERE'S THE CHAPTER BEFORE I PRESS ANOTHER BUTTON! Disclaimer: I Don't own TM NT 2012 But I Own my OC Atom and the plot. Cat Girl is owned by Cat Girl and I envy her for such a AMAZING character and Phoenix is owned my Fan Girl. Oh yeah, I own Annabelle who will appear in later chappies. Oh yeah to make this get EVEN longer, No Aprilotello or Capril in this chappie. AND this plot gets a MAGIOR change soon… ENJOY!**

I smile nervously at the girl. "Yes. I am Atom." I say shakily. Leo is too busy with the other turtles to notice my nervousness. The shaky girl wraps her arms around me. "I missed you." She whispers. I hug her back and for a moment, I feel like I know her. Only for a moment though. She releases me and I release her. She must see the confusion in my eyes because she says, "I'm Alexis, Cat Girl." I smile, less nervous this time around. "Natalie." I smile again and laugh a little. Alexis stands up and pulls me up after her. "Come over here Nat!" She giggles. I'm dragged along after her, not protesting at all. She pulls me over to the humans she was standing with. "Natalie, this is Casey, April and Ashley. Casey, April, Ashley, this is Natalie!" There is a awkward silence between the five of us which I break. "Hi. Nice to meet you all." I feel weird saying it when the three humans are standing there staring at me like I just came back from the dead. "Uh, Hi?" I try again. April shakes her head. She looks from me to my twin body on the ground. She blinks and does it again. "S-Sorry," She stammers, "But h-how are you still alive?" I facepalm. "Why does everyone act like I was DEAD?!" I yell. Gaining the group of guys attention and Leo rushing over to check up on me. I brush him aside and turn from the humans to my suppose corpse.

I bend down over it and look at the belt. It's a slim grey utility belt used for carrying weapons and grenades. On the side on the belt in a pocket. I reach my hand inside and draw it out. My fingers grasped around an small object. I open my hand and a small picture stares up at me. It's a picture of all the other turtles, Leo included, and the humans, Alexis and Ashley excluded, standing in a dojo of sorts. All of us are smiling and holding some form of weapon. Leo is holding twin katana, Donnie is holding a staff, a bo I think, Mikey is twirling two nunchuck, Raph, the red turtle is standing next to me holding a pair of sai with one arm around me and April the human is holding what looks to be a fan and the Casey figure is bradishing a hockey sick. I myself are holding twin daggers. I'm smiling and the Raph has an arm around me. I'm shocked. In this picture it shows I'm obviously with Raph, but in life I am married to Leo. Is it true that I did die and I am reborn. I don't remember this picture ever being taken but it feels so familer, like I know it, and I know these people, but I don't. I stuff it back into the pocket it came from and move along the belt. Theres four unused eggs, the two daggers, and a gold locket on the belt. I unclip the eggs, the daggers and the locket. The locket is stuck. I tug on it and slip my fingers around the belt and I graze some of my skin on its. I scream. Images are flooding into my head. Memories flashing. Too, much. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And everything goes black.

**Leonardo's POV**

Natalie screams. Her hair is flying back and she is screaming. I sprint over to her, leaving the conversation I was having with my so-called brothers. She stops screaming as soon as I reach her and she falls at my feet. I bend down and whisper her name. I can feel the presence of others coming up behind em and finally Donnie pushing through and taking her pulse. I grip her hand like it was the last thing tethering her to the earth on which we are. Donnie motions for me to follow him and bends over to pick her up. I stop him and pick her up myself. I can and will be protective of who carries my wife.

**/This authors lazy and their doing a time skip of thirty minutes/**

Don has taken blood samples from her but she still hasn't woken up. I'm sitting next to her gripping her hand and resting my head on the edge of the table she's lying on. I can hear her steady breaths but she still isn't awake. I let go of her hand and just listen. I can hear her breath exiting and entering her body. Hers is labored, heavy breath while mine is a slow rhythmic pattern. The quiet is disturbed by Don coming into the room. "Leo," He asks, "I-I think I've found something." He leads me away from Natalie and outside . HE stops in front of the barn and looks me in the eyes. "Leo." He says. His voice wavers for a second but returns back to normal. "Two things." He breathes out."What?" I'm anxious to know what he does that could affect my wife. "Tell me." I'm slightly angered by his lack of speech. "Um, how do I say this, Atom, I mean Natalie, has aged, not by days but by years. Eight to accurate, and I want to see if you have suffered from the same affect." I shake my head. "Y-Yeah. What do you need?" I ask him. Have I gotten older too? Am I dead? No that's not possible. I can't be and neither can my Natalie! Don holds out a needle and inserts in into my forearm. He draws on the plunger and the vial fills. He takes it back and waltzes into the barn and sets the vial down. I follow him in and look at the make-shift lab. He takes the vial out of the needle and puts it in a mini Microscope. He presses a few buttons and gasps "Leo!" He stutters. "Your the same. "I'm shocked. I am not seventeen like they told me, "H-How old am I then? " I ask him. I'm worried he could say fifty or forty or… "Twenty six." My eyes widen. "T-Twenty _six?_" I gasp. I'm not seventeen. "S-So when did I die?" I ask. "Two months ago. Somehow you've aged eight years in two months." I shake my head. "T-That's not possible. I can't have!" Don shakes his head sadly. "But you have. _I_ don't even know how." I look into my hands. They suddenly seem older, more worn than they did before. "Leo, that's not all. In Atom, sorry, Natalie's blood sample, there were… chemicals, that uh, a, _pregnant _cheetah might have." My eyes widen.

**That's right, I'm evil. Atom is in a coma, Leo just found out he's twenty six, and Atom is pregnant. What were they ****_doing _****in the death realm? Wait, don't answer that. More Cat Girl in the next chappie and I ****_might _****decide that Atom can wake up. Drama Drama Drama AND MORE DRAMA! See ya next time on BLOOD SISTER! Lol, I might make Annabelle in the next chappie.**

**LOVE QUASER**


	6. More Drama And Romance

**Hi, I was so eager to write this I'm sorry for updating twice in a day bust I hate the cliffy. I need to write more. Sorry Cat Girl, if you bring The 1****st**** Atom and Leo back there would be two lots. One would be like eight years older than the other, but then Raph would have a GF, so I'll think about it. More CG and Phoenix this chappie. LOVE QUASER!**

"SHE'S WHAT?!" I yell. How can she be? Donatello must be lying! She can't be! I don't think we've ever…

"Yeah, She is and the best thing for you to do as a husband would be to tell her straight up when she wakes up. " She advises me. I nod. In my heart, I know I'm exited to be well, a _dad._ I turn around and leave the barn with Donnie and the vials behind. I jog into the house and into the kitchen. All of the excitement bursts out and I can't help but yell out "YUSSSS!" My arms fly up and I do a lap of the kitchen. Only when I stop, I notice everyone's curious eyes on me. My face flushes. "Uh," I begin, "Um," Don bursts through the door.

He notices everyone's intent stares and smirks. "Real exited eh?" He smirks again and crosses to the kitchen table. I follow him, my face still bright red. Don injects something into Natalie's arm and steps back. She opens her eyes gasping. "What did you do that for?" She asks angrily. "You were knocked out. It woke you up didn't it?" She nods and looks around. She notices everyone's eyes on us and she grunts. "Leo, what did you do?" Everyone cracks up laughing, even she giggles a little. I blush even harder and take her hand. "Nat, we need to talk." She nods and clambers off the table. I lead her out of the room and into the edge of the woods.

"Natalie, when you were out, Donnie took some blood tests." I'm stuck between telling her how old she is or telling her… that. "Look Leo, just say it, I'm not going to judge you." She plants a kiss on my lips and smiles. "Nat, your pregnant." I shut my eyes. "W-What?" She stammers. All the normalness is gone from her voice and is quickly being replaced with shock. "Your pregnant." I state. She nods, taking it all in. "And your not sixteen your twenty five. Somehow we've Both aged years in two months. Her hand rests on her belly, shes wearing an old shirt that she borrowed from April. It has a picture of a heart on it. Suddenly her stomach seems larger, fuller. I smile, "I guess I gonna be a dad." Natalie smiles. She takes my hand and moves it to her belly. She presses it there and I can almost feel the child inside her. "I love you." I tell her. "I love you too." She replies. I move my hand away and I kiss her.

**/Back at the Farmhouse. Cat Girls POV/**

"Hey Mikey!" I whisper. "What?" He whispers back. "Wanna go prank Donnie?" He grins and we both sneak out of the house. We crawl across the dirt ground and into the barn. I motion for him to climb up the ladder leading to the hay loft and he does. I follow him only seconds afterwards. I crouch at the back while Mikey preps the balloons. I look down at Don. He's fiddling with a few vials and such but looks very concentraited. Good. More fun for us. Mikey crawls over with an armful of balloons. He hands me half and we prepare to drop them. "Three." I whisper. "Two." Mikey whispers with a massive grin on her face. "One." We say together and we drop all of the water balloons on Don's head. He screams. We fall over giggling and in a frenzy to rush down the ladder we trip over. My arms tangle in his and I fall right into his face. Our lips touch and we jerk apart. My face is completely red and so is his. I dart down the ladder with cat-like grace and sprint out the barn doors. Mikey follows me, trying ot keep up. I point to the roof and he nods. An angry Donatello storms out of the barn just as we sit down on the roof. HE glares at us and we giggle. "Dude, I'm so so sorry." He apologizes. "No its my fault!" I protest. "No! It's my fault." We continue on at this before I break the argument by kissing him. "THAT was my fault." I say and leap off the roof.

**/Back to Natalie and Leo who are now back at the farmhouse and are gearing up to tell everyone. Lol, good luck guys/**

Leo grips my hand. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek and let go of his hand. I tap April and Phoenix on the shoulders and motion for us to go outside. "What is it?" April asks once we get outside. "Uh, how do I say this," "Say what?" Phoenix interrupts. "That I'm pregnant." I say. That's over and done with then. Aprils jaw drops. "YOUR WHAT?" They yell in unison. "Pregnant." I say matter-of-factly. "But your _sixteen_!" She protests. "Yeah!" Phoenix adds. "About that, according to Donnie, I aged eight-ish years and I'm apparently twenty five." "WHAT?" Even louder this time.

I face palm. Phoenix seems to calm down and asks, "So when are you due?" "I actually don't know. I mean, cheetah's are pregnant for thirteen months and I've been here for about four days but judging by that," I motion at my roundish stomach, "I've been for about eight weeks." Both of their eyes widen. "Wow." Phoenix manages. "Does Leo know?" April asks. "Yeah. He's really excited at being a dad." "Ohhhh! That's why he was so happy when he came in!" Phoenix says. I grin. "Lets head back." I turn and the other two girls follow me.

When we get back all the guys are laughing. Casey walks up and asks "Can I name it?" "Heck no!" April says. Leo comes up and smiles. I pull him towards me and kiss him long and hard. We ignore all of the 'Ewwws' and the 'Yuks' and the 'Save it till we're gone and just kiss. We pull away and I smile. I walk over to Donnie with finding out when I'm due stuck in my head. I ask him and he says he'd like to run some tests on me. I agree and he rushes upstairs to get some medical equipment.

I sit down on the couch next to Mikey and Casey. They scoot over to make way for me. "Preggers gets first priority!" Casey jokes. I mock slap him. Don comes back down the stairs holding a stethoscope and a item that looks a little like a TV remote. Don bustles everyone off the couch and has me lie down I pull the shirt up but not so people can see my cargo, just enough that I can be tested. Leo looks slightly protective and his body stiffens. Donnie kneels down next to me and puts the stethoscope on my stomach and listens. Everyone has left except Leo and Donnie. They obviously wanna give us a little privacy.

"I can't hear through your fur." He picks up the electric razor and it buzzes into life. He trims a small patch of my fur back so he can get at my skin. He places the end of the back and I gasp at how cold it is. "Oh! That's cold!" I gasp. Don laughs a little but Leo stiffens. I can see he's very protective of me. Don counts to fifteen and nods. He removes the stethoscope and takes it off. "He or she is very developed." He picks up the TV remote thingy and presses a few buttons. A few seconds pass and a green light scans the length of my belly. A few more seconds pass and in turns off. It hums and then it beeps. Don looks at the screen and his eyes widen. "Wow!"

"What is it?" Leo asks hurridly. "She's twelve weeks along!" He exclaims. "WHAT?" I yell. "You've got around a week left before you due." He says. "The reason you belly is so small is because your child is quite small." He adds. Leo moves over to me. "Sooner than we thought, eh?" I nod. I get up and pull my shirt down. Don asks if he can talk to Leo for a second and he agrees. I leave the room and head outside to join everybody. They all have become immersed in a game of football.

I sit down on the grass to watch as the game plays out before my eyes. Alexis has the ball and is dribbling towards the oppositions goal defended by Raph. He narrows his eyes at her and gets into a protective stance. Mikey runs at her and almost gets the ball off of her but is too gentle. I see him grin and chase after her. I chuckle. So me and Leo aren't the only love-birds.

Cat Girl scores and does a lap of the lawn in victory. Casey pats her on the back and Mikey congratulates her. It's obviously Mutants Vs Humans. **_(Here's who's playing what for your info… Mikey: Defender, Raph: Goalie, Casey: Attacker, April: Defender, Phoenix: Goalie.) _**I continue to watch as the humans score another two points before Leo comes out wearing a blue mask. I chuckle. "What's that?" I ask. "Apparently I wore one." He replies sitting down. "No wsy!" I push Leo up and point to the game. "Go play!" He grins and nods. Mikey slaps him on the back and says something I can't make out. It's obviously funny. The game continues and Leo is an attacker. In the end, the humans win twelve eight. We all head back with our tummies rumbling. I walk over to Mikey who's obviously the chef of the family and say, "I could really go for some watermelon and choc pancakes right now." His eyes widen. "Dude you must be hungry!" He exclaims. I shrug. "Must be a craving." I also tell him, "Also, if you want to be with Alexis, tell her that, she'd appreciate it." He turns red. How'd you know, I mean, is it that obvious?" I chuckle, I saw how careful you were in football, but I won't tell if you make me my pancakes." HE grins and agrees. I keep walking and suddenly I feel a strong kick. I double over in pain.

**There ya go CG. Phoenix, I have love plans for you too so watch out! Only four fictional day left for Atom before her baby comes. Name suggestions? How many? What would they look like? PLEASE HELP!**


	7. PANIC

**Okay since I'm nice I'll post this before I leave. I'm going away for a few days so the last chappie and this Chappie should cover the gap. I'm going to meet my cousin who's coming over to NZ for a bit. I don't know if they'll be wifi but if there is I'll post the chappie I'll write on the L-O-N-G trip there. Lol, can't wait to see my cousin, hope her trip was alright. As always I OWN Atom and her offspring. But I DON'T own TMNT, Cat Girl or Phoenix even though I wish I owned them all. Lol, on my list of names was Leonardo Jr, HA! Love Quaser**

Two days till I'm due. I can't say I'm not scared., cause I am. My belly has grown a lot in the last week, now I resemble a ball. Leo has been stressing over the preparations for the baby but even worse he's started to try and do everything. I can't even sit down without his fretting. Its getting slightly annoys, scratch that, REALLY annoying. Alexis and Mikey have spent a lot of time together lately and I'm happy for them. But most of its spent pranking the others. I get a pass cause of my belly but everyone else doesn't. Its actually quite enjoyable to see the others being pranked. Phoenix now has a small aura of fire around her ready to torch the next person who dares to prank her.

To think, I'm about to be a Mummy! I can't really get my head around it. Then I look down. Ha, I've stretched most of the things April gave me to wear so she doesn't want to lend me anymore. The child is kicking around a lot and that hurts, but when I clutch my stomach Leo has a panic attack. That's why I no longer clutch my belly.

Mikey and Alexis walk into the living room with a smirk on their faces. "What are you two up to?" I ask suspiciously. "Nothing!" They say in unison. "Do me a favor and throw a few water balloons at my husband, he needs to chill." They nod and giggle.

**/Phoenix POV/**

I knock on the door. Why am I even doing this? It's not like he will talk to me. To my surprise Raph opens the door, "What do you want?" He shoots. "I can come back later jerk-head!" I shoot back. He raises a mask ridge. I shoot a tiny little bit of fire at him. "Want to spar? " I ask him. Why am I even doing this? It's not like… "Yeah. I'll kick your ass." He smirks. "Whatever." I say and turn on my heel. He follows me down the stairs and past the heavily pregnant form of Natalie.

She chuckles. "Not you two too?" She asks. Me and Raph blush. "No. We're sparring." I protest. "Sure ya are." She teases. "Not like you and Leo are any better, always kissing, YUCK!" Raph sticks out his tongue. She giggles but her face screws up. "Ouch!" She clutches at her stomach. My eyes widen. "Are you okay?" I ask hurriedly. "Yeah! God you sound like Leo!" She tries to straighten her face but I can see that's she's still in pain. I'm about to say something but Raph takes my arm and pulls me out of the door.

"Hey!" I say angrily. "She was in pain!" I glare at him. He glares back. "She wants to be left alone, and trust me, if she wants to be alone she will hurt people on the way there." He tells me. "And you know this how?" I shoot. He sighs. "I dated her back before she died." He tells the grass. My eyes flash red in pity. He's still looking at the ground. I can't help myself and I hug him. His body stiffens. I pull away. "Are you okay?" "Yeah. Lets just spar okay?" He asks. "Yeah." And we begin to spar.

**/Alexis POV-On the roof of the barn/ **

"Dude, that was so WICKED!" Mikey jokes. "Shell yeah! Did you see the look and Leo's face?" I grin. "Totally! He looked so SHOCKED!" I laugh with him. "So Mikes, who's next on Dr. Prankenstien's list?" I ask. "Ashley." He says almost seriously. "Phoenix. Is. Going. DOWN!" I yell. And we both collapse into a fit of laughter.

**/Natalie's POV/**

Damn this hurts! The little buggers probably play football in there. I flinch. The pain worsens. Thank god Leo is out shopping to fuss over me. I decide to go to see Don for a pain killer, not that I'm allowed one. I push my swollen body off the couch and wobble a bit.

I almost fall over from the pain but I manage to get outside. I bottle up a scream and take more steps towards at the barn. I almost scream again. The little guy must be kicking around in there like crazy. I steady myself on the barn's door and entered. I screw my face up again and bottle up another scream. It's just a kick, its just a kick… I tell myself.

"Don!" I cringe, my face tries to unknot itself but ends up even more knotted because of the bouts of pain in my belly. Donatello turns around and his eyes widen. "It's coming isn't it?" he asks me. "N-No!" I yell. It can't be! My body is wracked with pain.

He rushes over to me and has me sit down on his desk. Don rushes off to fetch something but comes back with Phoenix and Raph in tow. By now I'm openly yelling in pain. I try saying that I'm fine ant to leave but it comes out as "MM FINE! GOHWAY!" Donnie shakes his head and asks Raph to pick me up. He does so and his touch is gentle but I can't feel it because if the pain in my body . They carry a screaming me to the spare bedroom and lie me down. Donnie orders Phoenix to get a bowl of water and cloths, Raph to get a sheet. Mikey and Alexis come in curious and Donnie orders them to call Leo and tell them to come home immediately.

**/Leo's POV/**

My phone buzzes and I pull it out. April and Casey are still shopping so I answer it. "Leo!" Alexis voice shout through the other end. "What?" I ask. "Leo! The baby is coming!" My heart starts to race. "WHAT!" I yell but Alexis has already hung up. I yell. My wife is giving birth at this moment! I can't not be there! I jump into the drivers seat and honk the horn eight times, the GET-THE-SHELL-IN-THE-CAR-NOW! Signal. April and Casey rush out of the shop and Casey makes some comment but I don't hear him."DRIVE! NOW!" I know I'm panicking but who wouldn't? Their kid being born right at the moment. Casey Sticks the van into gear and pulls away. April is barely sitting down before I start to have a panic attack "CALM DOWN LEO!" April screeches above the noise of the speeding van. I start breathing in and out, trying to calm me down. It doesn't work and I just lapse into a panicked silence.

**/Natalie's POV/**

Breathe in, breathe out, PUSH! I'm breathing heavily and screaming. Tears are running down my face, WHEN WILL LEO GET HERE? All I need is to keep breathing and, PUSH! "One or two more Natalie, your doing great!" Donnie soothes. It doesn't work. "YOU TRY HAVING A BABY YOU TWIT!" I yell in between screams. Leo burst through the door and rushes to my side, "Darling are you all right?" He asks. "NO I'M NOT BLOODY ALRIGHT! IM HAVING A RUDDY BABY!" I scream. Taking in a breath I push and a scream rings throughout my lips.

A can hear a baby squeal and burst into tears. Another push and another scream from me and another baby joins the chorus of crying and screaming. The pain lessens but doesn't leave completeltly. Donnie moves to the head of the bed holding two wet babies. He's obviously dipped them in water to clean them. "Twins." I sigh. I smile creeps across Leo and my face as Donnie hands me a child. "A boy and a girl." He tells us. "I'll go get the others?" He asks. "No." I tell him, "I'll come down." He nods and leaves us be.

I take the bowl of water and dowse my lower body to clean the blood away and pull a grey bath robe around me. I hold the child carefully and look down at her. Her skin is green and she has a pale yellow plastron along her front. Her gold eyes study mine with a child's curiosity. She has a pretty pair of cat ears coming out of her mop of brown hair. A small shell adorns her back, it's a few shades lighter than Leo's. I smile and wrap a small cloth around her lower quarters.

Leo does the same with the boy, who is bald without cat ears. This child has a tiny tail that has green scales on it. He also resembles a baby turtle with his masculine plastron and a shell the same shade as Leo's. he has stunning blue eyes around the same baby-blue as Mikey's. "They look like you." I tell my grinning husband. "Yeah, but she has her mother's beauty." He returns.

I hold my daughter close to my chest and plant a kiss on Leo cheek. "Lets go." I say and I open the door. Everyone has gathered in the living room and are either talking or struggling to watch the TV. As soon as they hear Leo's footsteps it all stops and all eyes are on Leo.

He moves away from the bottom of the steps and helps me to the bottom while holding a small child. I grin at everyone and say, "Twins!" Everyone in the room bursts into applause. We blend into the crowd, Leo with the little boy and me with my girl. Mikey, Alexis, Ashley and April gather around me and take turns hold her. "What are you going to name her?" Mikey asks. "I was thinking about Sapphire." Everyone smiles. "I love it!" April smiles. "Sapphire it is then." I say.

I leave the small group and stand next to my husband who's chatting with the rest of the guys. "No, I'm not naming him Casey!" Leo protests. "So what are you going to name him daddy-o?" I ask my flustered husband. "How about Elliot?" "Perfect!" I say planting a kiss on his lips. "Elliot and Sapphire it is." We both grin.

**Hope you ENJOYED that. I might update if there's wifi so I guess I'll see ya all later! Can't wait to see Lauran. LOVE QUASER!**


	8. FILLER

**Hi Guys. I'm having some Major Writers Block for this story. I wrote this sorta song a while back for my first draft of 'Blood Sister' where Raph and Natalie were still together. I am posting this for a filler while I struggle through Blood Sister 9. I hopwe you enjoy this and the song is original. I own Natalie and The Song. NOTE: Not relevant to current version of Blood Sister.**

**All but forgotten**

If you can (Natalie)

If I could (Raph)

See that I (Natalie)

Know that I ( Raph)

Don't remember you (Natalie)

Am still sorry (Raph)

(Both)

I've forgotten the meaning of love

Is it something to do with hope?

If it is

How do I begin

(Raph)  
>She's forgotten who I am<p>

(Natalie)  
>He acts like I know him<p>

(Raph)

I know that I've

Hurt her in the past

And maybe if

I could of seen

She wouldn't of forgotten

What we shared

(Natalie)

Can't he see

I'm still stuck on me

I want to know

What we had

Btu now I love

Another man

Still I need

His strength his power his flame

(Raph)

I need to know

(Natalie)  
>Did he care?<p>

(Raph)  
>Does she know?<br>(Natalie(  
>If he did<p>

(Raph)

How I feel?

(Natalie)  
>Does he still?<p>

(Both)

Cause I've all but forgotten


	9. Annabelle

**Okay! I'd like to honour CG with this short she wrote in the top of here! Enjoy it, and remember Cat Girl wrote it, not me. :D **

**( Its been a day now and everyone was getting used to each other and the fact of staying at the farmhouse. Alexis didn't need much time to get used to being back in the country life because some part of her missed the wide open spaces and crystal clear nights. She had made friends with the chickens and helped with gathering the eggs and feeding them. Today Alexis got up and breathed in the fresh country air and got out of always got up before the rest and not just for the bathroom but for the sun rise. She bathed for fifteen minutes and got dressed in a red plaid western looking shirt and loosely tied her hair in a pony tail and put on a pair of skinny jeans and brown western boots. She strapped on a light tan hat and went out side and climbed to the rooftop. She got to the top and sat waiting for the sun the sky was still a bit darkish purple. She sat there and then smiled.)Alexis:I know someone who doesn't get to see the sun rise everyday.( Alexis got up and quickly ninja stealth like crawl in a cat fashion on all fours towards his bed room door. She opened it and crept over to his bed and saw his cute round baby face his mask off and freckles showing while soft snores come from his mouth. Alexis now wondered is the sunset more desirable to watch or him? Still she gently swept her soft hand across his face making his eyes flutter open. He yawned and looked up at her his blue eyes filled with confusion.)Mikey:I didn't over sleep did I? Alexis:No I just wanted you to see something.( Mikey cocked his head his eyes now curious.) Alexis:Follow me. ( Mikey slowly got up he trailed behind her . They climbed up the roof and they waited.)Mikey: So uh what now? Alexis: Watch the horizon. ( The looked and then the rays of the sun peeked out from behind the rolling hills and it was as if someone painted the sky. There was color from pink to light purple and sky blue and yellow orange bursting into the sky. Mikey's breath hitched as he witnessed the magnificent beauty before him but he was all the while starring at Alexis for she was now sitting in front of the sunrise making her look as if she were an angel. The tricolors all appeared in rays streaming from the sky and on her. Alexis emerald cat eyes glimmered as the looked out at the colors. She squealed with happiness.) Alexis: See! Isn't it the most beautiful thing you ever saw! Mikey: Yeah beautiful. ( Alexis hadn't the faintest idea that he was still looking at her as those words came out. Alexis giggled and sat down next to Mikey. She rested her hand accidentally on his but quickly brought it back and Alex looked away from each other. Soon Phoenix and Raphael snickers could be heard.) Alexis:Phoenix! Mikey: Raph! Uh we we were just uh...Raphael:Enjoying the romantic sunset huh? Mikey: Wha..no we were..um.( Alexis put her arm around Mikey and glared at Raphael.)Alexis:Well what if we were? Hmm? Raphael: Nothing lovebirds just wondering. Alexis: Well what are YOU two doing together up here huh? ( Raphael blushed deeply and so did smirked knowing she hit a spot.) Phoenix: Alexis Shadow Pitcher if you dare say ANYTHING to the others I'll Alexis:Don't worry lovebirds we wont. ( Alexis kissed Mikey on the cheek.) Alexis:Race ya! Mikey:Oh I'll win! ( The two raced off leaving Phoenix and Raphael.) Raphael:So um...ya wanna watch the rest of dis sunrise? Phoenix:Why not? ( They sat down and watched the rest of the colorful display.) **

**Ha! I love it! You've got my tail in knots after that!**

**I have an announcement to make!**

**Sapphire and Elliot will have powers like their mom. Yeah, and they will have a {CENSORED BECAUSE ITS A SPOILER} Yeah! That should be fun to write!**

**ENJOY CHAPPIE 8!**

_**A few days after last chapter…**_

I stretch out my tail and sit up. Leo is snoring next to me and I chuckle. I slip my feet out of bed and stretch. Across the small room from me is a crib holding the treasures of my, our, labour. Pulling on grey crop and a navy sweater I pad across the room.

Opening the drawers in the cabinet I slip on a pair of black-blue jeans and close the draw. I take up the twin turtles and hug them close to my chest. Their breathing softens as they open their eyes and look around. I tug on the handle of the door and I slip into the dim hall.

The sun is peeking out from behind the tree line when I set Elliot and Sapphire down on the couch. Elliot sniffles and looks oddly at me making two bottles of milk while Sapphire looks calmly at the window. You can tell who's going to be the more Leo-like of the two. Soon as finished the milk Mikey and Alexis raced in, giggling most of the way. I smirk. Love at work.

"Oi! You two!" I whisper-shout. "What?" Alexis asks. "Here!" I shove the two baby bottles into Alexis's hands and smirk. "Feed em. I'm going back to bed." I chuckle and leave the two very startled teens behind. It's been a week and I'm already tired of feeding the twins.

Natalie darts up the stairs and leaves me and Mikey with two extremely hungry babies. Elliot starts to whimper and Mikey rushes over and begins to coo. Sapphire looks at me, obviously interested in the two bottles.

I walk over and my brown boots click clack across the lino flooring and to the counter where the twins are lying. Mikey is cooing over Elliot so I guess that leaves me Sapphire. I pick her small body up and set one of the two bottles in her mouth. She sucks hungerly.

Mikey picks up the second one and deposits it in Elliot's mouth. He latches on and almost drinks it all at once. Sapphire stops drinking and pushes the bottle away. She raises a green finger and points at Elliot who has finished his bottle and is pouting. I shake my head and try to put the bottle back in her mouth.

She spits it out and points a Elliot again. I giggle. Mikey looks over at me and starts giggling too. We all burst into laughter over the little scene in front of us.

**~~UNKNOWN POV~~**

I sprint though the wood. Twigs and branches snapping when they hit my arms, legs and tail. I can almost hear the helicopter above me but when I stop to look up, there is only rolling blue sky. The woods open up onto a road leading along a cliff. Its a sharp corner and it looks deadly. I head down it. Theres no humans in sight. Not that that matters. I am not exactly on the best of terms with them. Well, they all seem to scream and point when they see a five foot humanoid bearded dragon walking about. I scratch one of the tips of my spikes. After about an hour of walking down the road I hit a driveway. I grin. Time to pick up on supplies.

**~~Natalie POV~~**

I have _finally _got the twins to go to sleep and I'm sitting on the couch watching T.V with Leo. I'm pretty tired myself and I almost fall asleep. My heads resting on his shoulder and we're watching another re-run of 'Space Heroes.'

Don, Casey and April had left to go for food leaving me and Leo to look after The Twins and Mikey and Alexis. Personally I don't know which pair are worse. Phoenix and Raph left early this morning to do some heavy duty sparing in the woods. But I think we all know its a date.

The credits run and Leo gets up. "I'm going to go and check on the the terrible duo." He says with a chuckle. I giggle and kiss him before he leaves. I head over to the kitchen and prepare lunch-meat sandwiches with the remainder of the food. Not many people in this house eat meat, I definitely eat the most meat.

The door bursts open and I scream. A goldish yellow figure steps through the door holding a strung and loaded bow. Aimed at my head. It seems equally shocked to see me but it doesn't lower it's weapon.

"Don't move a muscle." I tells me. I narrow my eyes. "LEO!" I scream. I hope he heard me. "Not worth it. The humans left." It tells me again. "Who are you?" I ask. Hoping to distract it enough for Leo to get here. "None of you business. Who are you?" It returns.

I have a choice. Tell it my name or not. I go with telling it my maiden name not my married name. "Natalie. Natalie Sanders." It's eyes widen. "Sanders?" It asks. "Yeah and?" I ask it. Curious to why its so shocked. "Is your father Michal Sanders and you brothers Louis, Max and Jake Sanders?" It asks. Why does it know the names of my family. "How do you know that?" I ask it. It lowers its weapon. "I'm Annabelle Sanders."


	10. Fluff And Stuff

**Hi and welcome to another chapter of Blood Sister. I'd like to thank the awesome people who read this, No, I'm not ending this, I'm just taking the time to read back on my work. I've now finished this whole fan fiction and just began on the first of two sequels to this story. Yes there will be sequels. They are both about two mutants that are new to the scene. Saph and Elli. One will be called 'Chains' and the other one 'Freak'. New names and everything. Honestly, I really want to rewrite 'Atom' but I don't have time. Maybe when I've finished 'Chains' Okay, 'Chains' is about Sapphire and 'Freak' Is about Elliot. There will be close links to events that happen later in Blood Sister and some of the early events of 'Atom.' I have watched my writing mature from my first chapters of 'Atom' to some of the work I'm doing now. Sorry If updates are slow for this story and others. I have just had a lot happen to me. My cousin, staying away from my home, ect. A lot has happened. Just enjoy this chapter okay? Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT in any way, I only own my OC's that appear in this story. They are Natalie, Annabelle, Sapphire and Elliot. Cat Girl and Phoenix are owned by Cat girl and Fan Girl. ENJOY!**

"_I'm Annabelle Sanders."_

The thing, Annabelle, my sister? This can't be true! My twin sister died at birth. So did my Mom. I find myself hugging Annabelle, ignoring the sharp pain shooting through my stomach from her spikes.

I stand there hugging her until she hugs me back, which is a good thirty seconds. Leo smashes through the side door. Shoot, I'd forgotten about him.

I pull away from my sister and smile. "So, Annie, come meet someone." I grab her shaky hand and drag her to the side door. "Natalie, where are we going?" She protests. We reach the side door and find a very worried Leo hold his katana as if he was about to be attacked. "Natalie!" He rushes over to me and looks me over. He then turns to Annabelle.

"Step. Away. From. Her." He growels. Annie draws an arrow and fits it to the bow in a half-second. She points it at Leo. "Stop! Both of you!" They both look at me. "Leo, calm down, she's my sister. Annabelle, he's my husband."

I close my eyes. "WHAT?!" The shout in unison. "Is there anything else I should know before I have a heart-attack?" Annabelle says sarcastically. "Uh, your a aunt?" I say.

"Thank you… WHAT?"

I sigh. "Follow me." I say and head up to my, and Leo's room. Annie follows me followed by a suspicious Leo. I push open the door and cross the room to the crib where Elliot and Sapphire are lying. I pick up Sapphire and she stirs. Her eyes flutter open and she lets out sleepy groan. "Meet Auntie Annie sweetie." I show her Annabelle.

Sapphire reaches out at Annie and I give her to Annabelle to hold. Sapphire's eyes widen and she lets out a squeak. "Mummy!" My eyes widen. "L-Leo! She called me _mummy_!" I grin large enough to crack my face. "She called me MUMMY!" I take her back and spin her around. She giggles and shouts "MUMMY!" I laugh and spin her around faster. "Thats right! I'm Mummy!"

Joy fills my heart and I stop spinning. I pull her close to be and hug her to my chest. "And this is Daddy. Can you say Daddy Sapphire?" I ask my little girl. I turn her towards Leo and he is grinning. "Dada?" She says, trying the word out. He laughs and looks as if his face will split from smiling.

I give him Sapphire and pick up a sleepy Elliot. "Hey Elli, wakey wakey, I want you to meet someone." I whisper to my son. His eyelids flutter open and he looks into my blue eyes. "I want you to meet your Aunt Annabelle." Elliot nods and looks at Annabelle.

He looks away and snuggles into me. "Mommy?" He asks me.

"Leo! Elli said his first word too!" I say, smiling. "Yea sweetie." Leo is grinning too. "Mommy." He confirms. He looks at Leo and opens his mouth. "Daddy?" He asks. Leo chuckles. "Yes Elliott? Can you say Elliot?" He grins, passing Saph to Annabelle and taking Elliot from my arms.

I grin at him holding his son, the resemblance between them both is unmistakable. I plant a kiss on Leo's lips and turn to my sister. "Annie?" I ask her. She looks up from the almost asleep Sapphire in her arms and looks at me.

"Yes Natalie?" She replies. "Can I talk to you? Outside?" I ask her. Theres a few things I need to tell her. "Sure sister." She gives Saph to Leo who now has a twin in both arms and we leave the room.

"Yeah Natalie?" She asks when we get out of the house. I smile at he. "Me and Leo arn't the only mutants staying at the house. "Duh," She begins, "Sapphire and Elliot." She grins. "Yeah I guess, Saph and Elli are born mutants. There's Leo's brothers staying here too. And the humans."

Annabelle smiles. "Turtles too?" I nod. "And my friends Alexis and Ashley." I add. "Their two vigilantes from New York." I add again. "Cool, which ones?" She enthuses. "Cat Girl and Phoenix." She grins. "I can't wait to meet them." I smile.

"Before I came to the summer house I was living in New York. New York was mutated a few weeks ago, on that day, me and Leo died." She gasps. "Are you a ghost?" She asks. "No," I chuckle.

"Me and Leo were re-constructed in a forest near here. We lost all of our memories. I regained mine and Leo still has too. But thats off topic, in the death realm, we aged. I am kinda twenty five." Annabelles eyes widen. "Cool, so you can drink now?" I laugh.

"I guess, I never thought about it. I'll text Donnie to get some beer or something. Ya know, to celebrate you not beign dead." Annabelle grins. "Can I have one?" She asks hopefully.

I laugh again. "No. I've got to be a responsible big sister." I giggle. She laughs too. She has a laugh almost the same as mine. I pull her into a hug and ignore the spikes, hugging my sister. My twin sister. Alexis and Mikey are creeping across the roof of the house and I pull away from Annie.

"HEY ALEXIS! MIKEY! COME DOWN HERE! MEET SOMEONE!" I shout at them. "Coming!" Alexis shouts and runs down the roof and flips down onto the roof of the barn. From there she back-flips and lands on the ground in a cat-like position.

Mikey follows her and races up behind her. ALexis stops in front of me and smiles at Annie. "Alexis, you took your time." I tease. She laughs. "Whos that?" Mikey asks. "This is my twin sister, Annabelle." Mikey and Alexis smile. "Hi. I'm Mikey!" Mike grins. "Annabelle." Annie replies. I look at Alexis. "Alexis." She grins, punctuating it with a giggle.

**Okay, really late but I am so busy at the moment. Blood-Sister is DONE now and I'm sitting back in my chair. 'Chains' Has four chapters so far and Freak hasn't been started. Love Quasar!**


	11. Hostile Bird And New Faces

***Blushes Manically* CG you know my nickname now... Anyways, sorry for the wait this week, last day of holidays... Stuff happens. Enjoy! P.S another epic one shpt from CG!**

**( Alexis. P.o.V After having Natalie and Leo back I couldn't help but think about my parents when they died in the accident. I envy Natalie because she still has Leo .I felt tears sting my eyes but I wouldn't cry in front of family that we just found its suppose to be a happy moment and I didn't want to ruin it. Natalie and Leo chatted while Mikey joked with them making her laugh. She had a nice laugh it sounded warm like honey tea making my heart relax but the more she laughed the more I was reminded of my mother. I was only seven when she and father died I mourned and fasted for a whole week at the orphanage till I was adopted by abusive drunk parents whom treated me like a slave. Tears threatened to fall as I thought more and more about my past Then I saw Mikey looking at me.) Me: Uh sorry did you say something? Mikey: I said Would you go and get Phoenix and Raphael? Me:S..sure. ( I wiped my eyes and took off running towards the woods.I ran for a while till I came to a clearing and saw Phoenix's bow and quiver that rested against a tree. I heard with my acute ears something rustle I listened and sensed someone behind me. I leaped in the air and cart wheeled while in the air and eyes widened as I looked at the figure for it was kind of pale and tall it had on a red cloak and had angle blond hair matching my own. Its eyes were a warm honey hazel it felt...welcoming. But I was still on edge and spoke with a strong voice.) Me:Who are you? Lucy: Lucy Nichole Pitcher.( The woman spoke with a kind voice as she walked toward me I now saw her face I gasped and I let my tears fall and my legs stretched out as I ran the short distance that was between us and dove with a soft thump in to the woman's chest crying.) Lucy: Hush dear everything's fine. Me: Mother! Oh mother! Lucy: There there child I'm here. ( My mother, my real mother the one whom I had lost for ten years is now holding me in her arms like I am a newborn lovingly stroking my head like she did when a thunderstorm scared me. The mother whom had a voice that could sing the sweetest songs not just any mother she was MY mother. I looked up at her with desperate eyes.) Me: Mother wheres father? ( Her comforting eyes turned saddened as she continued stroking my hair.) Lucy:Your father is still in the underworld waiting for me. By the way Atom is a very lovely girl and Leonardo is a handsome lad. (I smiled as more tears streamed down.)Lucy: I must return to the underworld the door doesn't stay opened for very long. ( On her back grew beautiful soft white wings making her more angelic.) Me:Mother wait! I could bring you and father back I know I can! I have powers that I obtained through the cat DNA! Lucy:I'm afraid it isn't strong enough dearie. Me: But it has to be! (I screeched out my statement trying desperately to change her mind. But I know myself that trying to bring back someone who has been dead for more than two years is very dangerous.)Lucy:I'm sorry baby but you have to let go. We love you very much dear please remember that. Me: I will. ( I nodded furiously as I cried. Her hand caressed my cheek as her wings spread abroad and she planted a kiss on my head.) Lucy:Promise me. Me: I..I promise. ( I looked up but she was already gone.) Me:Mother?..Mother? Mother?! MOMMY! ( I cried and finally I threw my head back and screamed in agony and pain of loss in my heart.) Me:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ( I listened as my scream echoed through the entire woods making the trees vibrate. I continued to cry till I heard foot steps running to me. I looked up and saw Phoenix and Raphael running worried looks on their faces.) Phoenix: Alexis! Are you okay?! ( She grabbed my shoulders and looked me over. I reached out and hugged her she tensed but then softened and hugged back.) Me:Yeah..I'm Okay. Phoenix:Oh god don't scare me like that. ( She scooped me up bridle style and carried me out of the woods.)Me:I wont..I promise. (I rested my head on her chest and smiled as I whispered.) Me:I promise. ( It was a promise I would keep forever.)**

**Yay! That was so awesome! My chappie now!**

"So Donnie's the nerd and Raph's the suppose tough guy?" Annabelle asks, sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee. I nod. "Yeah. And MIkey here is the joker."

Annabelle smiles. "Awesome. April's the caring girl who has two guys after her?" She adds.

I laugh. "Exactly." Annabelle smiles. "Leo is supposed to be the leader." "Apparently." I say. Annabelle laughs. "You chose well." I giggle. "Thanks." I take a sip of my coffee.

"We're back!" Casey yells, stepping into the kitchen. Annabelle doesn't look over the couch, her face is furrowed in thought. "Natalie?" She asks.

"Did we have any siblings?" My face falls. "Yeah. Louis, Jake and Max. Louis was murdered by a man who accused him of drug dealing."

"And did he, drug deal I mean?" My eyes widen. "No way Annie! Anyway, Jake did Med school and worked for a hospital for a few years.

On my first trip to the city after my leg was healed I found Jakey's locket and remains." I close my eyes. Jake and I were the closest of our siblings.

Annabelle lets a tear slip. "I'm sorry. What about Max?" She asks. "Car-crash. He was heading back from a date with his girlfriend and her brother crashed the car.

He killed Max, Amy and himself." I stand up and brush away a tear. "Casey, meet my sister." Annabelle.

Annabelle stands up and smiles. Casey screams and Annabelle jolts back in shock. "Casey! Are you scared of -" I begin. "DRAGON!" He yells.

I burst into a fit of laughter. "Casey's scared of-of DRAGONS!" Annabelle starts laughing too. "Natalie, I'm not even a dragon, I'm a Bearded Lizard." I smile at her.

"Cool! Like the ones from back home?" I ask. She nods. "The Kraang have operations, sorry, had operations back is Aussie so that's when I was Mutated.

I was later captured and moved to NYC after I blew up the base." She tells me.

"Belle, wanna meet the other people staying here?" I ask, Casey is still staring at Annabelle. I smirk at him. "Totally!" Annabelle enthuses.

I take her by the hand and pull her out the door. April and Donnie have their arms laden with groceries and don't see us. "April I take it?" Annabelle asks the red-head.

April almost drops the shopping.

"Who are you?" She asks, peering around the shopping in her arms. Donnie walks into the house and comes out moments later and takes the shopping from April who gets a better look at Belle.

Annabelle waves nervously , "Hi?" She says. April grins. "Natalie always seems to have a string of people waiting after her doesn't she?" She smiles. I grin back. "This is my sister, Annabelle." I say.

April's eyes widen. "Sister?" She asks. "Twin sister actually, separated at birth." Annabelle adds. April smiles at us both. "Lemme guess, you were both human before mutation?" She asks.

We both smile. "Yeah." Annabelle says. I now notice her Australian accent. When I speak I have a tinge of a Aussie accent and a hint of american. I only rarely notice it though. "So Natalie, you are Australian?" April grins at us.

Timmy The Time Skipping Troll!

Annabelle's POV

Natalie's tail flicks around beside her. We are all sitting on the couch or standing around that area. Me, Natalie, April and Alexis are sitting on the couch. Natalie's feeding Sapphire from a bottle while Alexis is cooing over Elliot.

The guys, Leo, Raph, Who I have now been introduced to, Donnie, Mikey and Casey are talking about guy stuff and watching the T.V in a group halfway between the kitchen and the living area.

Phoenix is making tiny fireballs and launching them out of the window in the kitchen.

I stand up and walk over to Phoenix. "Hey." I greet her. "Hi." She returns. I look out the window, theres a large patch of blacked grass but no fire. "What do you want?" She asks me.

"To talk." I say. I've delt with people before and once you get them talking, they open up to you. "Well guess what sweetie, I don't wanna talk." She says, making another fire ball. "Look, Phoenix, I don't care how many times you say go away I need friends. And I wanna be your friend." I tell her.

She looks at me and smiles. "Kay. Just don't get in my way."


End file.
